


Пробежка

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Дайчи неожиданно понимает, что его девушка похожа на Сугу, или это Суга на нее похож? И что из всего этого следует?Текст написан для daisuga team на ШВ 2018.





	Пробежка

Первые подозрения у Дайчи закрались однажды в душе, когда он активно работал правой рукой и думал о Катахире – девушке из параллельного класса. И вдруг совершенно неожиданно почти на самом финише она каким-то невероятным, немыслимым образом трансформировалась в Сугу. Дайчи ошалел от таких вывертов собственного подсознания, но останавливаться не стал, так и завершил – уж больно хорошо пошло.

А потом призадумался. Не то чтобы Катахира была так уж сильно похожа на Сугу, или Суга похож на Катахиру, да и вообще, Дайчи раньше даже в голову не приходило их сравнивать! Но Катахира – улыбчивая смешливая блондинка. И Суга как бы тоже… Хотя у них цвет волос совершенно разный! У Суги – ближе к пепельному, а у Катахиры – солнечно-соломенный. И лица вовсе не похожи! А что глаза практически одного цвета, так кого в Японии удивишь карими глазами?

Поразмыслив, Дайчи пришел к выводу, что все это лишь случайное совпадение, и выкинул его из головы. А потом, пару недель спустя, он догонял ушедшего чуть вперед по лестнице Сугу, увидел появившуюся из бокового коридора Катахиру и тут же застыл, словно по голове ударенный. Катахира прошла мимо, вообще ничего не заметив.

– Дайчи, ты чего? – обернулся Суга, спохватившись, что приятель как-то слишком уж затерялся позади.

А тот судорожно пытался переварить факт – насколько они, оказывается, со спины похожи! И даже прически практически одинаковые. Правда, Катахира чуть пониже, но носит каблуки, и выглядят они как будто одного роста. Переодень Катахиру в брюки, покрась волосы в пепельный – и, подойдя сзади, вообще не отличишь. Ну или наоборот – если Сугу перекрасить в желтенький и одеть в юбку… Мысленно схватившись за голову, Дайчи с ужасом осознал, о чем он думает. Сугу в юбку?! И придет же в голову такая дурь!

– Эй, все нормально? – оказалось, встревоженный Суга уже успел подняться к нему по ступеням и осторожно тронул за локоть.

Дайчи с трудом подавил первый порыв шарахнуться, что-то ответил невпопад и, окончательно смутившись, позорно сбежал.  
  
***

Следующие три дня Дайчи маялся исключительно важным вопросом. То ли ему Катахира так понравилась именно потому, что она похожа на Сугу, а, значит, на самом деле ему нравится Суга, просто он об этом никогда не задумывался. То ли это все – нелепое и ужасное совпадение, и Катахира его привлекла сама по себе, а их сходство с Сугой вообще ничего не значит. Или, может, Дайчи это все лишь примерещилось?

Но увы, последнее предположение вскорости пришлось решительно отмести. Чем больше Дайчи наблюдал, тем больше находил идентичных или близких черт у этих двоих. У Катахиры даже родинка на лице была, правда, над губой, но с той же стороны, что и у Суги.

Так и не определившись насчет первых двух версий, Дайчи решил брать быка за рога – то есть проверить все опытным путем. Не задайся он этим вопросом, еще минимум год не решался бы пригласить Катахиру на свидание, если бы вообще осмелился. Но не дающая покоя мысль – а вдруг ему на самом деле нравится Сугавара – подстегнула не хуже электровеника, и Дайчи решительно понесся вперед. К концу недели они уже сходили в кино, в кафе и в парк аттракционов, а на следующей – впервые поцеловались. Поначалу Дайчи казалось, что он наконец-то нашел свой ответ, и все было здорово. И даже Суга был за него так искренне рад – ведь все просто замечательно, правда? У Дайчи есть и девушка, и лучший друг, и вовсе они не похожи, и мало ли что тогда ему примерещилось.

А потом подсознание нанесло ответный удар. Дайчи приснился сон. Очень красивый и романтичный – про него с Катахирой: с прекрасным парком, уютной лодочкой посреди небольшого озера и падающих на них с Катахирой лепестками сакуры. А потом в самый ответственный момент Катахира снова превратилась в Сугу, и целовал во сне Дайчи уже его.

Наутро Дайчи решительно попытался выкинуть из головы неправильный сон. Но не забывалось – как назло. Даже наоборот. И чем дальше, тем больше Дайчи начал замечать, что его раздражает Катахира. Не так смеется, не так улыбается, не всегда понимает его шутки, мало знает про волейбол. С Сугой гораздо интереснее. И вообще…

И вот это «вообще» одновременно пугало и будоражило. Дайчи понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Наверное, надо поговорить с Сугой. Но как? А если он ничего такого не чувствует, да и вообще – они же друзья! Они почти всю свою сознательную жизнь вместе! А если Дайчи этим разговором все испортит? И после этого уже никогда не будет так, как раньше?

А потом случилось кошмарное – прямо в спортзале. Они тренировались по разные стороны сетки, и Суга все время был у него перед глазами – Дайчи мимо воли залюбовался: на его стройные сильные ноги, на такое красивое, полностью поглощенное игрой лицо, на изящные руки… А в следующее мгновение с ужасом осознал, что у него встает – вот тут прямо перед всеми, еще считанные секунды, и это станет заметно.

Дайчи быстро соврал, что у него скрутило живот, и сбежал в туалет, сгорая от стыда и смущения. А потом неистово дрочил, не в состоянии изгнать из мыслей такую прекрасную картину прыгающего перед сеткой Сугавары – почти ненавидя себя за это, но никак не в силах остановиться.  
  
***

– Идем сегодня на пробежку?

Дайчи чуть не сел прямо у порога. Да, раньше они почти каждое утро вместе бегали в парке, но уже почти пару месяцев – нет. С тех самых пор, как он начал встречаться с Катахирой, а потом расстался с ней. Суга списывал эту и все остальные странности поведения Дайчи в последнее время именно на личную травму и разбитую любовь, но Дайчи-то знал, что дело совсем не в этом! Хотя и был ему бесконечно благодарен за то, что Суга сам как-то естественно и ненавязчиво находил причины и объяснения всем косякам Дайчи, а, главное, звучало это настолько логично и убедительно, что Дайчи временами и сам почти верил.

Ведь просто отличное объяснение: капитан странно себя ведет, иногда пропускает тренировки, забросил пробежки, временами отвечает невпопад? Так человек только что расстался со своей первой любовью – имеет право на некоторую неадекватность. И хотя с Катахирой они расстались практически по взаимному согласию – просто быстро надоели друг другу, но она своим подругам сказала, что это она его бросила. Что немало подняло ее в их глазах: бросить капитана лучшего спортивного клуба школы не каждая решится. Дайчи эта маленькая ложь ничуть не расстроила, скорее, наоборот. С подачи Катахиры и благодаря Суге для всех нашлось идеальное объяснение его несколько странному поведению.

И вот теперь Суга стоит на его пороге и как ни в чем не бывало приглашает на утреннюю пробежку. Видимо, решил спортом лечить от разбитого сердца. Ох, знал бы он… Но Дайчи просто не смог отказаться от настолько заманчивого предложения – хотя и подозревал, что это не очень хорошая идея.

В парке Суга неожиданно убежал вперед. Обычно они или шли вровень, или Дайчи чуть опережал. Но почти двухмесячное отсутствие утренних пробежек все-таки давало о себе знать. А теперь получилось, что Суга все время был у него перед глазами! И это оказалось практически невыносимо – хоть бери и зажмурься! А то куда не глянешь – сразу все мысли не о том. На ноги и... кхм, то, откуда они растут, лучше вообще даже случайно взгляд не бросать. Дайчи уже неоднократно проверил. Стоит лишь отвлечься и забыть это новое непреложное правило – все, гарантированный стояк обеспечен. Руки в этом смысле более безопасны, но слишком долго пялиться тоже не стоит, а то опять начнет лезь в голову всякая ересь, как он их целует, нежно проводит пальцами от плеча до самой ладони... Так, стоп! Не смотреть, не думать. А куда? Макушка – тоже не лучший выбор: как здорово было бы зарыться в нее носом. Наверное, у Суги мягкие волосы, вот бы проверить. Вернее, раньше он мог абсолютно спокойно при случае потрепать приятеля по голове, но то было давно! И Дайчи совершенно не помнил своих ощущений, что вдвойне обидно.

Ну вот куда девать взгляд, а? Шея – точно не вариант. На нее Дайчи ведет чуть ли не больше, чем на ноги. Но от них у него просто стояк, а к шее так и хочется подкрасться сзади и поцеловать. Несколько раз едва удержался, особенно когда Суга так рядом, совсем близко, что стоит только сделать шаг или наклониться…

Спина, просто спина! Смотреть и не отвлекаться! Но уже через четверть часа Дайчи осознал, как у Суги красиво ходят лопатки под футболкой во время бега – так и хочется догнать и обнять, прижаться всем телом. И со спины взгляд то и дело соскальзывает вниз – туда, куда лучше вообще не смотреть.

Да что ж такое?! Для Дайчи и так стали пыткой все совместные тренировки. Хорошо хоть на турнирных играх у него все остальное напрочь вылетало из головы и он не отвлекался даже на своего прекрасного вице-капитана. Тем более, большую часть времени на площадке находился все же Кагеяма. А тут они одни, в парке, а Суга еще словно нарочно выбирает самые безлюдные и глухие дорожки.

Не в силах отвести взгляда от бегущего пред ним Суги, Дайчи едва замечал, куда они забрались. Но это был явно не обычный маршрут их утренней пробежки. Да и под ногами была уже не специальная дорожка, а какая-то полузаросшая травой тропинка.

Суга остановился. Они как раз выбрались на небольшую, окруженную густым кустарником полянку.

– Ты что, заблудился? – удивился Дайчи.

Сколько лет они занимались в этом парке, а Дайчи и понятия не имел, что тут есть настолько укромные местечки. Это ж надо было так забраться.

– Нет, – ответил Суга, как-то странно улыбаясь.

А потом шагнул вперед, легонько, обеими руками толкая Дайчи в плечи и вынуждая отступить. И откуда тут только взялось это дерево прямо за спиной? – еще успел удивиться Дайчи, а в следующее мгновение Суга приник губами к его губам. И Дайчи выяснил две исключительно замечательные новости – Суга офигенно целуется, и у него тоже нехилый стояк.

А дальше думать стало уже некогда. Ведь не зря же Суга завел их на настолько уединенную поляну.


End file.
